Upside Down
by Lightness Moon
Summary: Draco liked his life the way it was. He worked hard to prove he could one day as heir take over the family company. Everything had a place, it was functional, organized and quiet that's until his new administrator stumbles into his office. Everybody loves her, including his father who refuses to get rid of one said Harianna Potter. Draco and Fem Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 ** _Authors note: Still in magical world but Draco and Harry didn't know each other at Hogwarts. Harry is not the girl who lived_**.

Overworked, tired and more then slightly stressed the blonde man drums his fingers across his desk impatiently. His company was the richest business firms in town, in Britain in all honesty. It ran swiftly and smoothly. There was nowhere the Malfoy name hadn't been heard in the Wizarding world, they had dealings in a large number of business owning most of the shares. His son was currently trying to prove to him that he knew what he was doing and was ready to take over.

The trouble was somehow even though the company had been doing so well, it was starting to lose money, a lot of money. The reason for his stress had not been this though, the reason was much worse. A knock on the door brings himself of his thoughts at least they had arrived on time.

'Mr Malfoy, your receptionist let me though.'

'She was told to Mr Price.'

A small smile comes to the man's plumed face. Adrian had not changed in all the years he's known him. For the first time he could sigh in relief he was rather glad his friend had come in his time off need.

'I'd checked the parchments over, they were no traces.'

'Pity, that would have made this all too easy.'

'Of course it would have Lucius you suspected as such or you wouldn't have asked me to look through them in the first place.'

'It would seem you know me well Adrian.'

'After all this time I would hope so.'

'So how do we handle this now,' he inquired.

'I cannot stop these from coming' he gestured towards the new pile of letters stacked in front of him.

'Believe me I tried. It is Draco I'm more worried about.'

'Being as you know that no will be able to touch you, you feel the treat would be passed onto your son.'

'Well it that not likely Draco is the heir after all.'

Adrian shook his head, sighing pulling out a small brown file.

'You wanted protection for Draco you could have just asked, however knowing you like I do I foresaw this coming.'

He smirks back towards his friend, it helped to have friends in high places. They didn't come much higher than Adrian Price when it came to the Auror department.

'This is rather thoughtful of you.'

'You can thank me later when we get you out of this mess. A rather large bottle of whiskey should do it.'

He opens the file, flick through information giving to him.

'Rather young,' he commented.

'Umm a few years behind Draco. A force to be reckoned with though if I didn't know better I'd say they were after my job.'

High praise, Adrian never praised his Aurors so that was something. He once again reads the information given to him. Orphan, half-blood raised by muggles. High score results especially in defence, overall good test of personality.

'You're sure they will be able to help.'

'Lucius let me put it to you bluntly I'm giving you my best.'

Very high praise indeed.

'When can you get them here?'


	2. Chapter 2

This was not Draco's day at all firstly everything was over running. He couldn't stand it when things were behind it was not how he worked at all. He had snapped at several members of staff that day already. He had looked into accounts with Blaise today coming across no answers as into why the company was actually losing money and now he had spat coffee all over his desk. Disgusting he hated cold coffee, dabbing a napkin to clean up the spillage he throws the cup in the trash bin.

Hearing the light knock upon his door he calls out not bothering to look up.

'You're late!'

'Am I?'

That had not been the voice he had expected at all. Bringing his attention towards the voice giving an apologetic look as he can.

'Father.'

'Rose kindly handed me these I believe those were the files you had been waiting for.'

He took the files from his father's hands.

'Yes I had been. We are running behind.'

'By sheer minutes Draco nothing major I think we can overlook that.'

That wasn't how he worked and his father knew it. So what if had caused an awkward atmosphere, he was charge. He was not at work to make friends. The only colleague he had gotten along with other then his father and godfather was Blaise. That was only due to the fact they had been childhood friends.

'Does something bring you to my office father? Or you just here to give me paperwork?'

'Can a father not come and see how his son is getting along?'

He frowns at his father. Unlikely he was usually left to his own devices.

'It does seem that I have come here for a reason.'

Slightly confused my father's thoughtful look he stays silent.

'Adrian was unable to find traces on the letters.'

'I see. What happens now?'

'Security will be tightened of course.'

'Of course,' he had expected no less.

'You will have to deal with things running less smoothly Draco.'

'Pry tell why?'

'Adrian has kindly offered to send an Auror in.'

Oh that meant they were going to messing around in all the files no wonder why his father had warned him.

'Mr Weasley will be the Auror placed on duty he'll be arriving tomorrow.'

That gave him four hours to sort of any current messes, that wasn't enough time at all.

'Fine!' Draco snapped.

He know it is for the good of the company it doesn't mean that he had to like it.

'Also I'm giving you a personal administrator everything is to go through them. Meetings, files, I'll be giving them somethings to work on myself.'

This was news to him, however if father had taken it upon himself to hire them Draco couldn't exactly do anything about it. He rolls his eyes just like his father to try and control everything.

'I don't get the choice?'

'No you don't,' his father tone of voice forceful.

'You can come in now,' Draco's father shouted towards the door.

The new administrator was here already, how and when did his father have time to make that happen? The door slowly opens a woman stumbles in tripping over her own feet, straighten herself up quickly. The women has long dark black messy hair. Wearing a smart black skirt with a green top. She looked to be around the same age as him. It was the eyes that got to Draco starling emerald green.

'Draco meet Harianna Potter,' my father said he begin to approach the door stopping shortly before it, turning his attention back towards him.

'And Draco.'

'Yes father.'

'You've got coffee down you.'

That earned a giggle from his new administer, sending her a deathly glare that quickly shuts her up. Today was not his day no this was not his day at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the door is firmly shut behind his father, Draco observed his new assistant.

That was right new assistant not administrator what ever his father had said. His eyes trails over her slender figure. Observing her naturally tanned complexion. The rosy pink lips she nervously bits down on, trying to avoid looking directly into her eyes.

'You'll have to do,' he snidely said towards her.

He watched her blink at a few times, eyes startled slightly for sheer seconds. Then a her facial features set into a firm expression. It was as though she realised that he had indeed said that but was choosing to hold her tongue.

How wise of her.

'You will arrive precisely by eight thirty,' He began.

Still no reply from his new assistant who stands across from him expression unchanged.

'You will address me by Mr Malfoy or Sir. Am I understood?'

He received a small nod from assistant.

'I have no time to take you around, so you as well make your day useful in familiarising yourself with the layout.'

'Your father kindly already shown me around Sir.'

Really that was interesting, his father must have liked this girl or he would have never of done that. That was a task left to Rose.

'Very well. Then there is a matter of a personal desk then.'

'Oh Mr Malfoy happened to sort that out as well. My desk is just outside of your office Sir.'

She was doing that on purpose he could tell from the small smile on her face and those glistering eyes of hers. Damn those eyes. Annoying him was not the best thing to do. Yes he had told her to address himself as such but she didn't need to use it every time he damn well spoke to her.

'Then speak with Rose I suppose she had already been introduced to you.'

Another nod

'Then she can be getting on with training you with how our system works here.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Very well one last thing Miss Potter. Try to keep everything running on time while the Auror is here won't you. I cannot stand tardiness.'

'Well you know where the door is don't you,' he blankly stated to her.

Slowly he watched her make for the door, opening it.

'Oh and Miss Potter do try and not stumble on your way out.'

'Anything else I can do for you Sir?' she replied a bit too sweetly.

'No Miss Potter that will be all.'

Watching the door close behind her he smirks to himself. He didn't care that his father rather liked this young woman. She would work as hard as the rest of his employee's and that was the end of it. He was going to enjoy watching her squirm. No one annoyed him and got away with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Two blissful days he had until the Auror hit his department and then it began.

Chaos. His whole department was in utter chaos.

Files were so disorganised you couldn't tell where one file finished and the other began. They had just been piled all together. He rakes a hand through his fine blonde hair in frustration. He didn't have time for this.

He couldn't wait for the Auror to leave. Damn Weasley.

To make matters worse he was spending his time flirting ... FLIRTING with his staff. One member of staff in particular his new assistant Harianna Potter.

Since she started working for him, she had everyone eating out of the palm of her hand. Her upbeat nature was infectious. So infectious members of his staff were even humming. She was humorous so much so several members of staff were left in hysterical fits of laughter. She even earned the respect of his godfather because of her witty remarks and intellect. He couldn't remember the last person to so much impress his godfather in such a manner. Basically all of his department just loved her. It was Harry this, Harry that. When he first heard the name being said he wondered who it was they had been speaking about. He knew of no Harry working in the company, the answer had came when Rose had asked her for help. How did someone make that much of an impression in so little of a time. He himself found her irritating.

Like right now with his office door open, he could see her desk. Weasley for the second time that day was standing by it flirting with her. She wasn't even that pretty. He had enough of this, he wasn't going to take this much more. Storming towards her desk, Weasley looks up as he approaches which in turn grabs the attention of his assistant.

'Mr Malfoy.'

'Miss Potter don't you something you should be getting along with?'

'Of course Mr Malfoy I'll get right onto that,' then turning her head back in the direction of Weasley.

'I'm so sorry Auror Weasley I will have to locate those files for you another time.'

'That's alright I've taken up much of your valuable time as it is.'

Good now he could get back to contemplating how to fix all of these errors in his department.

Pacing back towards his own office he looks up towards the direction of his assistants desk. Watching as Weasley walks away in the opposite direction. And then turns around suddenly sending a wink in his assistants direction. She wasn't even that pretty. Just what did everyone see in her. So yes he indeed did find his new assistant rather irritating.


	5. Chapter 5

Another long stressful day to be honest it had been a rather stressful week at least the Auror was here now. One less thing to worry about.

A knock on his door brings his attention.

'Come in.'

He watches them as they walk towards his desk, he had been wondering how long it would take before the sought him out

'Mr Malfoy.'

'Lucius please. Mr Malfoy is my son well at least to you.'

A small smile appeared on their face.

'How can I help you?' he asked them.

'Well we were wondering if they was any particular place we could start? At the rate we are going we'll have your departments all searched with no answers.'

'I thought that was your job to find the particular area to search for?'

'Yes but it might be helpful if we had something to go on. Or you son won't be impressed that there is no company left.'

'No Draco wouldn't be impressed with that. He doesn't seem to be handling this situation at all well.'

'Your son needs to learn to live a little.'

'Sorry forgive me that was uncalled for.'

'Do not fret I am unoffended,' he replied to them.

'However I would like to have this situation dealt with as quickly as possible. I do not think I have any useful information for you.'

'Other then what you told Adrian?' they asked.

'That is correct.'

'Could there be a connection at all?'

'For the threats to start arriving? I have done nothing differently.'

He watched their thoughtful expression which jogs his own memory. 'They started arriving about the time we looked into the accounts. We have been losing a lot of money.'

'Ok we'll start there first thing on Monday.'

'Very well I will give you the access you need.'

'I do hope that Draco hasn't caused you too much trouble in your search so far.'

'Oh I can handle, cranky pants don't you worry about that.'

'My door is always open to you if you should ever need it. Enjoy your weekend.'

'You too Mr Malfoy,' they say leaving his office.

He had to admit they had some guts speaking about his son like that and to his face. He wondered if that was why he liked them so much. Such a shame that once this was all over he would be losing them as a member of staff.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco glanced towards the clock then back towards the empty desk of his assistant.

FIVE more seconds, she had five more seconds until...

Yes half eight she was late. Triumph he finally had a reason for his father to get fire her.

He had warned her that he couldn't stand tardiness. Oh he wished he could be there to see the look on her face when she was sacked. Miss I think I am so special wasn't so much now was she.

He double checked for any missed messages, it wouldn't do so well in his favour if she'd let them know she was sick. There was nothing she had no excuse good. He paces towards his fathers office entering without knocking first.

Coming face to face with his father and his own assistant looking into files on his fathers desk.

The noise of the door banging brings his fathers attention up with a snap.

'Draco was there something you wanted?'

'I'm sorry I barged in father I was looking for Miss Potter.'

'Miss Potter do you not think you have a desk to be getting to. You are already late,' he addressed her.

Before his own assistant is able to answer him though, his father stepped in.

'That is my fault Draco I asked Harry if she wouldn't mind helping me today. In fact I may need her all week if these files are anything to go by.'

What could he say to that? This had not what he had been expecting when he came here this morning.

'Very well. I'll be in my department should you need me.'

'Oh Draco before you go, you should know that Auror Weasley will be posted on Harry's desk while she is helping me.'

'You put on the Auror on her desk why?'

'He needed somewhere to work and hers was available.'

Damn him Draco wasn't sure what was worse having to put up with his irritating new assistant or the annoying Auror Weasley.

This had not what he had been expecting when he arrived this morning. It was going to be a long day and it was only eight thirty five.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long week he either kept colliding with his new assistant or had run ins with Auror Weasley.

Draco was never one to deal with his emotions well. Not when his department was still in disarray and nothing was being done. He had come to his own conclusions as into why it wasn't very hard after all.

He was going to speak with his father about this. He didn't even have to worry about his assistant being in his fathers office today. This morning he had found her stuck in the account department helping out his godfather.

Knocking on his fathers office door before he enters this time.

'Father I wish to speak with you.'

'Of course. Now tell me what seems to be the trouble?'

'Miss Potter and Auror Weasley.'

'What about them? Draco.'

'The whole office is a total mess, nothing is organized and no work is being completed all due to them.'

'And you wish me to do what exactly?'

'Ask Adrian for a capable replacement of getting the job done. As for Miss Potter it would just be best for us as a company to replace her.'

'No.'

'They are valid reasons father..'

'Draco I said no, besides Harry has done nothing wrong why should I fire her? Or ask Adrian for a replacement?'

'I'm not going to chance your mind about this am I?'

'No.'

Walking back to his office he snapped at his department as he passed them by.

'Get back to work.'

The door closing behind him doesn't filter the noise of laughter from his department. No he was never one to deal with his emotions well. How was he going to handle this? Damn his father for not listening to a simple request from him. Even if he did have a point.


	8. Chapter 8

Normality finally after weeks, the files had been organised and sorted correctly.

Weasley was making his rounds around the department.

So there was no need for this.

He hated waiting for anything it just didn't happen at all what so ever.

Where the hell was the damn file he had asked for?

Where the hell was his assistant?

Three hours now he had been waiting just for one damn file. Seriously how hard was it to find one file. It should be simple now everything was back in it's right place.

But no he was in his office waiting for Miss Potter to arrive with said file.

Finally a knock.

'Mr Malfoy I allocated the file you wanted.'

'I asked for this three hours ago Miss Potter. Just what have you been doing? Busy flirting with Weasley again?'

'Mr Malfoy.'

'Don't I am not impressed with you right now Miss Potter after all to fail to complete one simple task on time.'

'Mr Malfoy.'

'I don't want excuses Miss Potter. I want you out. Out of my office. Out of my department. Out of this company.'

'Mr Malfoy.'

'Miss Potter just go.'

He watches his assistant leave. He'll deal with her later after all he had to sort this damn file he asked for first. It was much more important that an incompetent imbecile.


	9. Chapter 9

The knocking on the door would not go away. He had told his staff to leave him alone today. However it must be important as one they wouldn't stop and two he had not been expecting to see anybody today.

'COME IN.'

The person that walks in is not who he at all expected.

'Not you too Mr Malfoy.'

'I am sorry. I thought I told you to call me Lucius.'

'Old habits die hard.'

'Is there something troubling you.'

'No not at all. Well slightly I'll get to that.'

'Then what?'

'There is no easy way to tell you this but your company isn't losing money. It's being stolen.'

'No one would dare.'

'Someone is and yes they are. They've been very clever about it to. Money is only taken from the department that loses the most. Which in your case is sales. So far I've worked out that they take the money out using your name into an unknown back account.'

'Can we trace it?'

'Everything is traceable Mr Malfoy. You just need to speak to the right person.'

'Adrian?'

'He can get us what we need. You might want to ask him about your next steps like whether to close the account or not. As smart has who ever is stealing have been they have also been pretty stupid using your name. You opened the account into which the money goes you can also close it'.'

'Shouldn't you pass this on to Adrian?'

'I would Mr Malfoy but I won't be here.'

'Draco?'

'Yes.'

'I can have a word with him.'

'I think it may be best for now if I just leave Mr Malfoy. I'll inform Adrian of what happened.'

'There will be no need to do that. No I'll do it after all it was Draco who put you in this position.'

'Thank you Mr Malfoy.'

'It is I who should be thanking you. With out you we would have never known that money was being stolen.'.

'I was just doing my job Sir. Good luck catching the perpetrator.'

With that the door closes behind them. Damn Draco why did he have to make things so hard.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco was coping really he was everything was fine.

Everything was but just that. Miss Potter had disappeared after he told her to leave. He was surprized that his father hadn't chosen to have words with him in regards to her disappearance. Then again no one was talking to him right now. Members of staff had taken to glaring at him or just plain ignoring him when in passing.

The only time anyone had spoken to him was when it was in regards to work. Draco loved the peace and quiet, the department ran smoother and on time. Like it had before the Auror had ransacked his office before Miss Potter had arrived. No he was not going to think about her. Not at all.

Trouble was it turned out he didn't know how hard his actually assistant had worked while she had been here. At this very moment none of his staff knew where anything was due to the fact that his assistant had been in the middle of organising the files.

It had taken twenty minutes to locate a file he needed for a presentation that was due. By the time he had found the file he had been running late. He was coping just fine with out her.

It is strange to think how much just one person can change everything thing around you, while Miss Potter had been here she had done just that. Every member of his staff had been sad to lose her and all they knew was that it had been his fault.

'Mr Malfoy I found the Coopers file for you.'

'Thank you Rose.'

However he receives no reply back because his long time colleague walks out of his office without a word. Silence he could deal with. This was not silence this was a statement. Just what did she do to earn this respect?

His glances over the files. FUCK! It was all incorrect, he had no time for this then again when ever did he have time. Well he did when she was here. Damn.

He scolds himself he knows the words his about to utter.

'Someone get me Harianna Potter.'

He admitted defeat when he knew it. He was not coping without his assistant at all.


	11. Chapter 11

When he asked his father how to get in touch with Miss Potter he was not expecting himself to be now standing outside her residence.

His father had told him that if he wanted Harry back so badly that he should go himself to sort it out. After all it had been Draco to tell her to leave in the first place.

Regret filled him as he stared at the black door of number twelve . He was going to have to swallow his pride a lot and he knew it. She would never come back other wise. A woman with bushy hair answers the door.

'Hello can I help you?'

'I think I may be in the wrong place.'

'Who were you looking for? I might be able to direct you.'

'I'm looking for Harianna Potter.'

'You have the right place alright. Come on in Mr?'

'Malfoy.'

Following her through he notices a lot of boxes packed up.

'I'm in the middle of moving out. HARRY, A MR MALFOY IS HERE FOR YOU.'

Footsteps upon the stairs announce movement and then his assistant appeared. Who the fuck was he kidding she was not pretty she looked beautiful even with glasses on.

'Thanks, can you -' Harianna asked her friend

'Yeah I'll make myself busy.' her friend replied.

'Mr Malfoy what are you doing here?'

'I misplaced something I would like to relocate.'

'I'm sorry don't follow surely Rose would be able to help you. I left everything orderly before my departure.'

'I am not after a file however I'm after a member of staff that organised my department so well that only they know where anything is. It has been rather interesting without you around to rely upon.'

'Need I remind you that it was you yourself that told me to get out.'

'I apologise I should have given you the chance to explain why the file had taken so long.'

'I presume Rose told you then?'

'She made me aware that it there was pieces of parchment missing from the file. It had taken you that long to locate it all.'

'It wouldn't hurt if you had a bit more patience you know. You expect the impossible done sometimes. It's a good thing we have magic or nothing would get done fast enough for you.'

'I know I am hard to work with.'

'Hard? Hard to work with. Understatement of the century.'

'Ok maybe that was a bit uncalled for but you do need to relax a little.'

'You have made me aware of that fact. Could you please come back I would like to start afresh.'

'No grumpy mood swings, no talking down to staff members.'

'I will try.'

'One month trail period if this doesn't work out however I'm gone for good.'

'Thank you I'll see you tomorrow then first thing.'

'Tomorrow Mr Malfoy, enjoy the rest of you day. I should warn you next time you are then much of a git towards me I will hex you.'

'Warning noted Miss Potter.'


	12. Chapter 12

Draco found that working with Harianna was a very pleasant thing. After she had come back he had worked rather hard to controlling his emotions. He had come close to snapping over the weeks she had been back but with one glare from his assistant. He blew off the stream in his own office instead of snapping at his staff. Harianna had become a calming influence on him and he would be completely lost without her. She reminded him about meetings so he wouldn't be late. They often worked closely together in his office comparing the sales and targets.

It was something it became to love about his day working with Harianna. How she and when she went from Miss Potter his annoying assistant to Harianna. He wasn't sure but he found out that it was little things about her that he just couldn't stop thinking about.

She plagued his mind a lot of the time. From the way she grinned when completely happy or over excited about something. To the shy smile with blushing cheeks when she was complimented.

Or they was they way her eyes light up in delight or just how her green eyes usually sparkled.

Then there was the way her faced crinkled up when she frowned. Or how she bit her lip while thinking something over as she drummed her fingers of one of her hands across her cheek.

He just liked everything about her. It was interesting watching her work observing her facial expressions he wondered if she knew that she was doing it.

Realisation hits him.

FUCK.

He fancied his own assistant.

'Mr Malfoy is everything ok?'

'Yes sorry what was you saying again?'

Watching her as she explains how the department could start saving money, using her hands to emphasize her words. He watches her so much that he completely misses the conversation until she turns towards him to ask him.

'So what do you think?'

Oh why did he not pay attention to what she had been saying again. That was it he had been too busy watching her she was rather a beautiful distraction.

'I ...I'

'You weren't listening again were you? You've been doing a lot of that recently are you sure that your ok? Your not ill are you?'

'I assure you I am quite well.'

'Well if your sure. I'll take this to Mr Malfoy umm your father and see what he says. I might get a bit more sense out of him.'

'I resent that.'

'He asked to see me today anyway.'

'Why?'

'Umm he asked me to look into some account files again. He wanted an update when I had one.'

'Fine go.'

'Don't forget you have a meeting in ten minutes.'

Right meeting in ten minutes check what would he do with out her. He didn't know. He watches as she leaves in office clearly bemused by his behaviour. His own thoughts going back to Harianna Potter.

Shit how had he not noticed the time, how had ten minutes go so quickly. He was going to be late to the meeting he had been reminded to go to. Damn his thoughts of Harianna. He really did fancy her if he thought about her this much.


	13. Chapter 13

Hearing the knock on the door, he glances up towards the clock.

'Enter.'

'Mr Malfoy.'

'We have been over this.'

'Sorry Lucius like I said old habits.'

'I'm glad Draco saw sense. I'm glad to have you back.'

'I may not be here much longer.'

'Do you have an update for me then?'

'I've got the bastard.'

The grin upon their face is enough to forgive them from swearing in front of his presence.

'I've tracked the account to a man named Evan Rosier.'

'His one of our trustees he works in the account department. I don't understand what could make him do something like this.'

'Oh Draco taking over the company. Seems that the money only started coming out of the company when you announced that particular news.'

'Then what is our next move?'

'I would like to hack the account with your permission of course. I'll need to use you name to do it after all.'

'But why?'

'We'll need more then just a name to nail them. This is coincidental evidence we'll need to get the guy out in the open.'

'By hacking the account.'

'Plan is to take the money back his stolen which is easy enough, place it back into the business account. Shutting off all access.'

'Which would anger them.'

'Enough to maybe do something stupid in a few weeks when you have your account presentation.'

'My son.'

'Mr Malfoy I've got your son covered nothing will happen to him I can assure you of that.'

'Then do it.'

'With pleasure.'

'I'm going to miss having you around here once this is all sorted.'

'For some reason, I have that effect. Before I go though these are for you.'

They place a file upon my desk.

'Suggestions to save money in your sales department. Draco was rather distracted for some reason.'

'Was he that is unlike him.'

'Umm very anyway there are also tips in there as something like this doesn't happen again.'

'I'll look these over thank you.'

'Just doing my job.'


	14. Chapter 14

Draco had come to the conclusion that he couldn't flirt. Not as in he couldn't flirt with his assistant. He had weighed up the pros and cons of that already in his head. The pros had outweighed the con of ruining his perfectly good relationship with Harianna.

He wanted more. The trouble was he couldn't flirt and what he meant was he couldn't actually flirt with Harianna. He had tried everything he could physically think of. Often his assistant would check his temperature when he flirted with her. She thought he was ill. Was he that out of practice?

He thought he was giving clear enough signals. It was rather frustrating.

If she was that oblivious to his flirting he was left with his only option telling her outright and Draco didn't not like the sound of that at all. She would think he was a fool. She would definitely check his temperature if he did that. No that was not a good option at all.

Weasley was his other problem he was always hanging around Harianna's desk. Draco's time had been spilt between trying to flirt with Harianna himself and glaring at stupid Weasley. Who's flirting seemed to work.

What was he doing wrong? Damn subtle flirting he was going to have to do something drastic.

'Mr Malfoy.'

Draco looks up at his assistant how he would love to hear his name being spoken by this woman.

'We were meant look over the account presentation for tomorrow.'

'Come on in then.'

Draco moves his own chair across so that Harianna is able to slide another beside him. Placing the presentation on upon his desk. They had found this arrangement worked out better for them a while ago. It was easy enough that they both could assess the file. Adding information or replacing bits when was needed without getting in each others way too much. The other advantage that Draco loved about working like this with his assistant was how close they sat beside each other. Often their arms would brush each others. Draco was also close enough to smell the faint perfume that Harianna always had on.

'Mr Malfoy you're staring again.'

'Draco.'

'You want me to call you by your first name. That's rather unprofessional.'

'Umm ..'

This is not the answer his assistant expects which causes Harianna to turn her head towards him. Their faces inches apart.

Screw subtle flirting. Draco inches his own face closer his eyes never leaving her own green bewildered eyes. Close enough that he could kiss her.

'URM UMM ..' comes a cough from the door.

Damn his father what timing. Draco had been so close.

'Father.'

'I came to see how everything was going and also to borrow Harry.'

'We was just over looking the presentation for tomorrow. But I suppose you could borrow my assistant.'

As much as Draco didn't want his father to he much better ideas in mind like kissing her.

'Just makes sure it is finalised by the end of the day.'

'Of course father I'm only checking it after all.'

'Very well. Harry if you wouldn't mind accompanying me.'

Draco watches his assistant literally rush out of his office, leaving it rather empty. Damn his father timing.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco was bored would this presentation never end? Even his own assistant looked like she was about to fall asleep.

His godfather had just finished up explaining the new propositions for the company that were lined up. Draco had long ago finished his part explaining how they were now saving money in his department, he damn hated sales at times. His godfather left shortly after finishing as he had another meeting to attend. Leaving Draco with his father, Harianna and the account trustee Evan Rosier.

He soon woke up from his own boredom though when his father asked Evan about the accounts.

'I had been meaning to speak to you in regards to the accounts. Privately of course.'

'Whatever it is you have to tell me you can say in front of Draco. He will be taking over after all.'

Evan glances towards Harianna.

'Harry stays that what ever it is that you have to tell us will stay in this room. I doubt she will break that confidence.'

'Very well. One of the accounts has been hacked into. The account set up has completely changed.'

'Are you sure the account has been hacked?'

'Very, it has gathered a lot finance and I can't source where it has come from.'

'Strange how the company was losing money to now be gaining it. I wonder how it is that since Harry has helped us out in that department we miraculously gained money instead.'

'What ever do you mean?'

'I had the accounts traced Evan. I know that the company hasn't been losing money that it was being stolen.'

'WHAT?' Draco shouted in confusion when had this happened.

'It was Harry who had noticed the reference of how and when the money started disappearing. Do you really think that I would let you get away with stealing from me Evan. No I think not so I had the account hacked and stole back every last Knut.'

'I think it is safe to say you no longer have a job with us don't you Evan. The Auror's are on their way right now to arrest you.'

'I don't think so'.

Evan grabbed Harianna who happened to be closest to him in a death like grip.

'Such a clever girl. I'll be sure to use you as lavage.'

Draco doesn't miss the wand pointed at Harianna's neck. 'Don't move or she gets it.' Evan warns them, as Draco moved to pull out his own wand. In a blink of a eye a curse is sent backwards and a shout of -

'Get down.'

She obviously had held her wand behind her. The curse is enough to for Evan to drop his death like grip from her. Draco walked over quickly to check his assistant over for signs of injury other then the bruise on her arm he sees nothing else. The bruise itself is enough to anger him. No one was going to hurt his assistant and get away with it. Draco watched as his assistant pulled out an device to which she puts in her ear. He hears a click why did Harianna have an ear piece device like that?

'What are you doing?'

'Calling for back up.'

'Prongslet to Terrier, come in Terrier.'

'Presentation room, perp is heading to sales head him off will you. I'll meet you there.'

'Stay here with your father will you he'll kill me if you do something stupid now. I've got to go help Ron.'

'Ron?'

'Auror Weasley.'

Auror why would she help him unless she was one herself. She was an Auror oh everything made so much sense now. How she fitted in so naturally everyone taking a liking to her. She had been placed as his assistant to find who was sending the threats. Weasley and her were work partners. Damn his father he would have to have known after all it explained why he resisted sacking her.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco glared at his father. Why had he not been informed, he had been entitled to know after all.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'It was in your best interest that I did not. I only wished to keep you safe.'

'Safe? You are not being serious I can look after myself you know.'

'The threats.'

'Were towards you. I understand your concern but you should have told me. I would have completely different towards Harianna if I had known.'

He certainty would have not have flirted with her. She must think himself a fool for even trying to flirt with her while she had been on a case. They had nearly even kissed no wonder she had wanted to leave his office so quickly.

Oh he stops himself in mid thought gulping upon realisation that he had almost kissed her. An Auror. For once he was glad for his father awful timing. That wouldn't have been a wise idea. Even if she had almost let him. This was so confusing. Hearing the noise of hexes being fired Draco tears out of the room after Harianna.

He was not going to stay here while she was being hexed at. No chance no way. He did care about her after all, finding out that she was in fact an Auror had not changed his own feelings towards her.

When he came across Harianna, Weasley and Evan in the sales department he just caught sight of Harianna throwing a punch at Evan. While Weasley casted a binding spell at Evan.

'That's for trying to use me as a hostage bastard. Read him his rights Ron. I'll call Adrian.'

However she doesn't get a chance to as Adrian walks into the department wand out face determined ready to take anything on. Weasley fills Adrian in on what happened.

Time just seemed to go too quickly, as he answered the questions in regards to what he knew. Which he found out in that short period of time was very little. Evan stealing money, they had hacked the account somehow thanks to his assistant. The same assistant that he had feelings towards had been flirting with. The same one who turned out to be an Auror. He needed a stiff drink. A rather large stiff drink.

'I'll send the clean up team in to help sort out the mess Harry and Ron created.'

'No do not worry Adrian you have done enough.'

'I'll see you shortly then. Right you lot back to base and bring him with you.'


	17. Chapter 17

Draco hated this, he missed Harianna. He never thought it was possible to miss someone so much they way he was currently feeling. If you had told him months ago that he would want his annoying assistant back in his life he would have laughed in their face. Joke was on him though.

He had always liked the quiet not like this though it was too quiet like something was missing. And there was Harianna had been. Her laugh was missing from the room. Or the smell of her perfume. He missed her smile most though how her eyes would sparkle when she did so. Hell even her desk was missing from in front of his office.

His father had tried to talk him around into finding a new assistant but he couldn't bring himself to do it. No one would be good enough to replace her. Ever since the Auror's left over a week ago he had not seen her. If this was some kind of test into whether his feelings were true or not then he would curse whoever had thought of it. He truly did have feelings for her he had not been able to get her off his brain.

He needed to sort this out and now. So making his way to his father office he walks in without knocking again. Coming face to face with his father and Adrian.

'I didn't know you were with anyone I'm sorry.'

'Do not fret. Come join us.'

It is then that Draco notices the fire whiskey. So he makes is way over to the desk magically making a glass appear to help himself.

'We have been celebrating. It seem there is enough evidence to send Evan Rosier to Azkaban for a long time.'

'Even though we stole back the money?'

'Strange that. Seems you can't steal something that already belongs to you,' Adrian added, 'Harry sure knew what she was doing when she hacked the account.'

'Umm...'

'Problem Draco?'

'The team misses her. I miss her.'

There is a moments pause.

'Your father feels the same so much that he has owled several job offers to her.'

'You know about those?'

'I'm her department head I don't miss much when it comes to my staff. I would appreciate if you stopped though I'd rather not lose my best Auror.'

'I was just letting Harry, know she has options.'

'Of course you were, but did you have to offer her a head security roll?'

'She turned me down if its any consolation.'

'Is there a way I could try an convince her to change her mind?' Draco asked.

This caused Adrian to laugh. 'You are welcome to try but if Lucius can't change her mind, I doubt you can.'

'How do I find her?'


	18. Chapter 18

Convincing Adrian to give him the necessary details so he could find her had been harder then he thought.

He had not expected Adrian to tell him out right after all, he had every right not to give him any information at all.

He was given an address and told in very hushed tone that he would find her there on Friday.

The house was situated in a muggle town which throw Draco a little bit. However he didn't know much about the person he had become to take an interest in. He knocked on the red door again it is opened by the woman he met before.

'Hello I'm-'

'Looking for Harry. One would think you're stalking her Mr Malfoy. Follow me, we are all out back.'

'How do you-'

'Know Harry I'm one of her best friends. I'm Hermione by the way. If you going to stalk Harry this much you might as well know my name.'

'It's nice to meet you again. However I am not here to stalk your best friend.'

'Good. So how did you get my address Mr Malfoy?'

'This place is yours? Adrian told me where I could find Harianna.'

'Should have known. I'll be having words with him come Monday. Giving out Aurors address who does he think he is?'

'I'm sorry I don't follow.'

'Sorry I was muttering to myself. Ronald Weasley, Harry's Auror partner and other best friend is my other half. We just moved in. In fact we are in the middle of celebrating that.'

'HARRY LOOK WHO IS HERE FOR YOU,' Hermione shouted.

Draco watches as Harianna turns around to face them, her face a little shocked.

'I'm going to find Ron. It was Adrian by the way,' Hermione said to Harianna who in return shook her head.

'Mr Malfoy it is a pleasure to see you again but if you are here to ask me to change my mind about your fathers job offer. I'm afraid you will be wasting your time.'

'Drop the formalities Harianna you know longer work for me. You may as well call me Draco.'

'All the same Draco I already gave your father my reasons. Besides I like my job.'

'Do I get a chance to speak now? I was hoping I could manage to talk you into reconsidering. It is not the same without you in the department, the whole team is missing you.'

'I miss you,' Draco paused, 'We had started to get close closer then friends or work colleagues. Hell Harianna I almost kissed you.'

'That was rather unprofessional of me I do-'

'Don't you see I well I ...urm.. I .. what I mean...'

'I like you too.'

'Thank Merlin. Now only to persuade you to come join our company again.'

'Oh no like I said I like my job. Besides it turns out I'm rather a distraction to you. You'll never get anything done.'

'Doesn't matter. I don't mind if your the distraction. Look I know we didn't set off well to begin with. Hell we even got on each others nerves but I would like to try and see where this goes.'

'I'd like that too. I will have to warn you my work hours are not exactly routine. I'll get called in at different sorts of times and properly fail to show up on occasions. I can't help it it's apart of my job I don't exactly get time off regularly you know.'

'I am aware of that.'

'So you think you can handle that? Your not exactly known for your patience.'

'I'll work on that.'

Draco pulls her in closer to him snaking an arm around her waist.

'Right now though I'd like to pick up where we left off in my office.'

Kissing someone never tasted so sweet. Then a rather annoying loud beep sounds which comes from Harianna pocket. She breaks the kiss checking a small device.

'Excuse me one sec. TERRIER YOU ARSE WE GOTTA GO.'

'Alright Prongslet no need to shout I got the same call you did,' Weasley called back to her.

'See you soon love,' Weasley said to Hermione kissing her before disappearing with a CRACK.

'I got to go it's an emergency. We'll talk later. I'll Owl you ok,' Harianna directed to him kissing his cheek before she also disappears with CRACK.

What in Merlin's name was he getting himself into...


	19. Chapter 19

_Four months later ..._

It's funny how much just one person can change your life just by entering it.

Draco's department is still full of laughter, every member of staff enjoys their job. Even enjoying the work. He is no longer as strict as he once was. Because she had walked into his life. By being her, she had changed him.

Its also funny the things that don't change like how much he hated waiting. He cancelled his meetings for this ... three hours he had been waiting now, three hours of hell before.

'Mr Malfoy you can see her now.'

'Finally,' he snapped.

He doesn't mean to but his irritated and once that happens well he was never one to keep control of his emotions.

Walking down the corridor nothing seems to be going fast enough, just move people. Can they not see that he has a place to get to or to be exact a person to see.

Opening the door he comes upon their face wrapping her up quickly into his arms kissing her forehead.

'What happened to you?'

'Spell backfired, I'm fine.'

Looking at the spilt lip and the bruises covering her arms Draco wonders just how "fine" she actually is.

'Don't try that one with me Harianna.'

'Honestly I'm fine, I should be able to go home shortly.'

'You should have taken up my fathers offer. It is still available you know.'

'I like my job Draco.'

'I however do not like waiting three hours of no news of what exactly happened to my girlfriend. Do you have any idea how I am feeling right now.'

'You knew what you were getting into when we started dating..'

'You still should have taken up the offer. I like having my girlfriend in one piece.'

'You handled this rather well. I thought you would have been shouting at the nurses demanding answers and demanding to see me.'

'I did.'

That earned a giggle from his girlfriend. 'I should have known.'

'Does that mean you'll think about the offer?'

'No Draco I won't.'

'Please for my sanity Harianna.'

'DRACO.'

'I'm not going to change your mind about this am I?'

'You can't be missing me that much?'

Oh how little did she know but if she kept this up well he might as well enjoy her turning his world upside down just a little more.

FIN


End file.
